


call it magic (when i‘m with you)

by dunklenacht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Top Bang Chan, also, chan is called chris in this uwu, felix likes being called baby boy so, lowkey?, ”studying“ together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: Recently Chris and Felix didn‘t get to spend much time with each other so Felix decided to change that with an excuse to get him into his dorm room.title from coldplay‘s ”magic“ — it‘s the song i listened to while writing this!





	call it magic (when i‘m with you)

**Author's Note:**

> well so this happened,,, its really short so sorry for that but hey thats my first chanlix work im excited :D
> 
> enjoy!

Felix groaned loudly as he closed his Biology book and threw it across his dorm room. He had been trying to study for 2 hours now but his head just didn‘t want to understand how chromosomes worked. Why did he decide to minor in Biology again?

After staring at the wall for 5 minutes he picked up his phone and texted his boyfriend, Chris.

_** lix ** _

babyyyy i can‘t concentrate on biology :( can you help me studying?

Not even a minute later he got a reply.

_** chris ** _

Of course baby, I just finished my project. I‘m on my way!

Felix smiled widely as 10 minutes later someone knocked lightly on his door. He hugged his boyfriend tightly as he opened the door and let him in.

”Hey love.“ Chris said softly and pecked the younger‘s lips.

”So where do you want to start—“

The older however couldn’t finish his sentence because Felix was already pushing him towards the bed and kissed him roughly as he grabbed at his shirt. Chris made a strangled noise but then eventually gave in and let his boyfriend take the lead. Of course Felix didn‘t want to _actually_ study, that was just an excuse. But it worked, it always did. The other Aussie just spent too much time working and producing so Felix never really had him to himself and he tried to change this, now. 

Which apparently went extremely well because Chris practically melted in his arms as Felix lightly tugged on his hair. The other broke the kiss and gasped loudly as the younger kissed along his jaw and nibbed on one special spot he knew drove the older crazy.

”I never have you to myself anymore... So I have to come up with excuses like that...“ Felix whispered against his skin and pouted a bit. He actually pouted. In a situation like that. Chris internally shook his head, Felix was really something.

”I‘m sorry. I know things have been hectic and crazy and I promise I will make it up to you.“

Felix looked up at the other and smirked mischievously.

”How about you make it up to me right—“

This time Felix was the one that couldn’t finish his sentence because Chris easily turned them around so he was hovering over the freckled boy. He was smiling at him sweetly, dimples showing and Felix fell in love all over again.

”You really thought you had control for a minute huh? Don‘t forget your place, baby boy.“ 

Felix whined at the pet name and tried to kiss Chris again but the older has other plans as this time he was the one to attack Felix‘s neck and sucked purple and red marks all over it, all while Felix was gasping and whining under him. Sounds that were like music to Chris‘ ears.

”Chris...“ The younger whimpering again, trying to get this attention.

Said boy just hummed and went to Felix‘s collarbones with his kisses.

“Kiss me.“

Chris smiled slightly.

“See, all what you have to do is ask, baby boy.“

And this time he kissed the younger Aussie with less heat and lust and more affection which surprised Felix a little but accepted it happily nevertheless.

As they parted, their lips were swollen and their necks covered in marks. They just smiled dumbly at each other and continued pecking the others lips before exhaustion took over their body and the last thing Felix saw before closing his eyes was the Biology book, probably judging them but he couldn‘t care less.

It was moments like these that they treasured the most.


End file.
